


Under the rain

by njxsj



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amusement Parks, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Rain, Taekook Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njxsj/pseuds/njxsj
Summary: The best friends Taehyung and Jungkook are spending a funny day in Lotte World when a storm breaks out. The day seems ruined, but what you might not expect is that rain makes everything suddenly romantic for the two.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> You can check this on wattpad also.  
> Enjoy!

It was a perfect day when Taehyung and Jungkook decided to go to the lotte world. Sun shone up in the sky when the two were on their favorite rollercoaster. Smiles were wide on their faces.

It wasn't until the afternoon that the sky became grey, but the couple didn't notice anything, too caught in the happy aura that surrounded them.

"what if we go on the Giant Loop* again?" the younger of the couple of friends asked.

"I'm hungry right now, can we eat something first?" the older whined a little.

"Is it really a good idea to eat first and get on the giant loop immediately after?" Jungkook laughed. Taehyung smiled at the ravenette's statement.

"Okay you are right, but I'm hungry anyway so can we just go" he whined again feeling his stomach empty and suffering a little from it.

"Okay then, lets go, crybaby" the younger took the other's hand and walked to their favorite hot dog's place.

On their way to the 'restaurant', rain started to pour a little.

"Oh come on! Not today, please" Taehyung whined again.

"Come on, Tae. It's not like a storm is coming, this is just a little pouring".

That was when a storm broke out, ironically. Lightnings and rain began to show up in all their majestic power: the sky was completely gray, and the thunder echoed very loud. 

"What were you saying, you dumbass" the older smiled to the latter, now completely drenched.

The two looked at each other, smiling and laughing lovingly, and started running looking for shelter: Jungkook took Taehyung's hand as they ran. They were soaking wet when two minutes later, they sheltered under the roof of a building.

They stood in front of each other. Taehyung looked at Jungkook's body intensely: his abs showed thanks to his white t-shirt and they had the brunette's thoughts go wild.

He shook his head to stop his thoughts. After all, it was Jungkook, the boy he met three years ago and fell in love with so slowly that he didn't notice.

It was easy for the brunette to fall for every single detail of Jungkook. From his muscular body to his personality and his every flaw.

By then, they were so close, and his heart was beating so fast. He felt a little scared by the way he was feeling. He started to tremble a little because of the cold and also because of the feeling of having Jungkook's lips so close to his.

Small raindrops wetted the ravenette's face and gently stroked his cheeks, and Taehyung wanted to do the same his hand, but he was too embarrassed to do so, as he lowered his eyes.

Unexpectedly he felt a light touch on his face. He looked up, and realized that Jungkook came closer to him, so much that he could easily reach out and touch his nose with his own.

Jungkook looked at him with an unreadable glare. He didn't know what to read in those eyes, but, at the moment, the only thing Taehyung felt was the strong desire to kiss him. His heart continued to beat fast as he was intimidated by the hope of being kissed by the younger.

The ravenette continued to caress his cheek, approaching him slowly, as if afraid that the brunette might run away at any moment. Their noses touched, and a shiver crept into Taehyung's arms, still at the mercy of his feelings.

Their lips touched. Slowly everything, including the lightning, thunder, and rain, was gone; they forgot about their surroundings. It was just a peck and they pulled away, more slowly than they had approached. They still looked at each other, a short distance dividing them still.

Jungkook's heart was beating fast as he would never imagine that, that moment would come. The ravenette came closer to him, putting his hands on the brunette's waist. And he kissed Taehyung again. This time the kiss was less chaste but wonderful: their tongues found each other so quickly as it was all they were waiting for. Taehyung's hands found Jungkook's face and stroke it gently. It was magical. They waited so long for it to happen that the moment everything became real, it was like heaven.

In lotte world, under the rain, soaking wet, lips collided, and bodies intertwined, they felt happier than ever in their lives.

They were so caught in the moment that they did not realize that the storm was over, and it was drizzling.

They pulled away from each other's lips, looked at each other's eyes, and suddenly thoughts invaded their minds as a hurricane.

I'm so embarrassed 

What am I supposed to say?

Should I say something?

What have I done?

Have I ruined our friendship?

I liked it.

I would like to do it again.

I love him.

As these thoughts crossed their minds they kept glaring at each other with loving eyes. The couple didn't realize that they remained the only ones in that part of the amusement park. Jungkook was the first one to pull away his gaze from the latter and looked at their surroundings.

"I think we should go" he whispered gently in Taehyung's ear.

So they grabbed hands and walked to the younger's car. The trip home was silent, filled with hidden smiles, unspoken words and confessions, and also with a little bit of embarrassment.

The way to their apartment seemed to be shorter, strangely. Arriving at their place, they opened the door and entered the hallway of their flat: they hadn't said a word since they got in the car, but they wanted to say a lot.

They got into the elevator and continued to remain silent. Tae turned to the mirror, and so did Jungkook. Looking at their reflection, they burst out laughing. It was such an strange situation: they were soaking wet, they were under a storm just fifteen minutes before, they kissed eight minutes before, and they were in love with each other.

They stayed there laughing second by second and looking at the reflection of both of them. All those feelings together confused them, but it felt right: because that's how it should be to love someone, overwhelming and intoxicating to the point of losing your mind. And they laughed, they laughed until they realized they were madly in love with each other (as they neve they never knew).

Their way getting out the elevator and entering their apartment was filled with loving glares.

As soon as they got in and closed the door, Jungkook took Taehyung's hand and made him turn to his way.

"I have to tell you something" the ravenette started, looking at their hands intertwined.

"I love you, Tae. In a romantic way" he continued murmuring, afraid of the latter's reaction.

The brunette smiled lightly as he caressed the younger's cheeks. The latter looked at him and he could see how tensed he was.

"I love you too, you big bunny" sincerity shone in his eyes.

A bunny smile appeared on the younger's face as he got closer to the latter. Their lips touched again lightly and their world felt complete again.

They confessed their feeling and they were finally completely honest with each other.

They managed to do all of this during a rainy day, in an amusement park in Seoul, under the rain.

*Giant Loop is a rollercoaster in Lotte World and taekook's favorite


End file.
